


Something you'll enjoy for quite some time

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over the Knee, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel swallows when he steps out of his jeans and pulls down his boxers. He's kind of nervous at the prospect but it sounded so good when Sam suggested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something you'll enjoy for quite some time

Wetting his dry mouth is necessary already but Sam hasn't even begun yet. Castiel swallows when he steps out of his jeans and pulls down his boxers last. He's kind of nervous at the prospect but it sounded so good when Sam suggested it. Carefully he takes a step forwards where Sam is waiting for him, patiently like always. 

Castiel positions himself over Sam's lap until he feels a large hand press him down. 

"It's okay, Cas. You're not too heavy," Sam tells him and runs his hand over Castiel's back. 

He ends with his right hand on the naked ass and his breath catches at the sight of Castiel bend over his knees. Adjusting himself until he's sitting right, Sam starts slowly by running his hand up and down Castiel's back, even down his thighs. 

When he first brushes over the cleft of Castiel's ass, he asks, "You fine down there?"

"Yeah," Castiel answers. 

In his vulnerable position, Castiel also imagines what's about to follow. How it makes him feel that he can see only very little and has to wait for Sam to continue. It feels wonderful already how one of Sam's hands nearly covers his entire ass. Castiel shifts in Sam's lap at the thought of having these thick fingers inside him. 

He moans softly as a his cheeks are spread, opened so Sam may find the passage easier which he's going to own as long as he likes. Feeling the cold lube hit his skin is the first hint of what Sam has promised him. The fingertips spread the lube generously over the wrinkled skin but it's more teasing than actually helping. The first finger finally circles the rim and Castiel holds his breath. 

The sound of him exhaling echoes through the room as Sam forces his middle finger inside, parting the flesh with his long thick digits. Castiel closes his eyes shut when Sam drags it out again, only to return after a second. The large hand continues its work, deals with Castiel's tightness by adding another thick, long finger. Now there 're two, they are large and widening the channel. With ease since Castiel's hole shows no resistance when the fingers scissor until they created enough space for three of them. 

"S...Sam," Castiel pants, breath wet and loud, head hanging low and his bottom burning from the attention Sam gives it. Yet it's going slow, so slow and it's not enough. 

It's Sam's cue to pull his fingers out, to pick up the first of a lot of toys he promised to introduce to Castiel who has no experience with them. 

A round tip nudges against his entrance and Castiel hears Sam says, "This a small plug. We are going to start easy, alright?"

Castiel nods. His verbal answers gets lost in the moan that leaves his mouth when the plug sinks into him. It's not as long as Sam's fingers but firmer. It doesn't get very far but the wideness teases Castiel's rim. Sparks flare each time the plug vanishes into Castiel with a small 'pop'. 

"It's ... it feel good," Castiel declares, guessing Sam wishes for some kind of feedback. 

"Hm, so do you are the opinion we can move on?" Sam inquires. "Or should I prepare you a little longer, let you get used to have something in your ass?"

Castiel can't answer since Sam chooses the moment speed up the pace. He has the base between his fingers and with every shove down they make full contact with the naked ass. Jerking under the small short hits, Castiel's visions blurs. He's nearly blind when he answers, "M-move on, ... please."

The plug leaves and Castiel bears the loss, there are a lot of other toys still coming for him. Yet there's only Sam's sole hand back on his ass. 

"I notices something," Sam tells him, quiet and a bit hesitant. "I'm not sure if you'll like it but I would like to try it out."

Considering for a moment, Castiel comes to decision very quickly. "Go ahead," he says. "I know you'll stop if I ask you to." 

Instead of an answer, Sam raises his hand and brings it down hard. Castiel jolts beneath him, moans in surprise at first and in pleasure when Sam does it again. 

"Ah...ah...Ahhh!" Castiel punches out air every time Sam hits him. It feels weird, intimate. Not really painful, just another stimulation and his cheeks truly light up through Sam spanking him. 

Sam stops after a while, caresses the smoldering skin with his warm hand. Castiel is close to coming if the sobs are an indication. Fumbling around, he spreads Castiel's thighs a little until he reaches the cock. It's hard, leaking and throbbing under Sam's touch. 

"You get very aroused by getting spanked, Castiel," Sam observes. "Do you like it or is it too painful?"

"I want you to do it again," Castiel mumbles into the mattress. "The stimulation is exceptional. Very efficient." 

"May I suggest a counter measure that prevents you from coming too early? It's not beneficial for us if you find your release in the wrong moment," Sam offers. He intended to introduce Castiel to cockrings a bit later but the situation asks for it. 

"Y-yes," Castiel agrees and only flinches a little when a metal ring is fastened around is erect cock. When Sam is done, he lowers his head back onto his arms, getting comfortable despite the ache between his legs. Yet it isn't unpleasant, there's still room for more. 

"What's next?" he asks, closing his eyes again and waiting for the new feeling. 

A small click echoes reaches Castiel's ears and a buzzing sound follows. One of Sam's hands reaches for his the base of his neck, presses down while a new object makes contact with his entrance. Castiel begins to squirm but Sam puts him in place with ease while something larger, bigger than the plug penetrates the rim. Whatever it is, it's humming strongly, sending pulses of pleasure into his skin. 

"Please, oh ... please, what is ... this?" Castiel asks. He's clenching around whatever Sam's pushing into him, it gets wider still. Longer. His thighs are shaking and his hips buck upwards. Sam shoves the object deeper and the vibrations increase. 

"Something good," Sam says, not stating clearly to leave Castiel guessing. "Something you'll enjoy for quite some time."

Sam stops pushing the toy deeper when only the hilt is left. With great fascination he watches how Castiel's hole flutters around the vibrating dildo. In order to give Castiel the full experience, Sam holds him down by the neck and the thighs. 

"Hnng," Castiel whines as Sam leaves him no leverage. Time drags on with him bend over Sam's lap, his hard cock rubbing against Sam's knees. "Please, Sam. I-i can't... _ah!_ " 

Castiel yelps when Sam brings down his hand again. This time he hits not just the ass but the toy as well, drilling it deep enough to press against the prostate. 

"Oh ... oh ... ohhh!" Castiel trembles whenever the buzzing toy is drilled against the spot that blurs his vision and makes him see flashes. 

"How does it feel?" Sam asks between the hits. "Do you need more, Castiel? Tell me."

"It's ... it's good. It's good, ... Ah! ... it's good," Castiel cries, meeting Sam's spanking by rocking his hips to meet the blows. 

He's sobbing, filled with the desperate need find the climax and follows Sam's lead in order to reach it. Yet he gets only his own pitiful cry when Sam grabs the base of the dildo and pumps it in and out of Castiel with forceful thrusts. 

"Please, please, please ... oh please," Castiel babbles, seeing only the white mattress in front of him as his as object is withdrawn over and over again. 

Sam prolongs his task, let Castiel endure getting pleasured only by the dildo while he keeps him bend over his knees.


End file.
